


Detective, I lost my 'Precious Thing'...

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Cyber Sleuth
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Cyber Sleuth, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: Usually those cases were the same. ...Though usually you wouldn't be getting them after the ...'events'. And most odd of it all, they usually weren't from Alphamon, leader of the Royal Knights himself.
Relationships: Alphamon/Omegamon | Omnimon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Detective, I lost my 'Precious Thing'...

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE GAME
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> ok you good? great. don't spoiler me hacker's memory I haven't gotten that far yet, and do not question the logic behind the 'mons being able to access EDEN again (if it's explained in hacker's memory then even better). this is after alphamon bailed outta kyoko's body and is himself again, so post-game (regular) events
> 
> also there's no fucking ao3 tag for this game?? so you're just dealing with it being shoved in general digimon and I'm warning you now, it follows the cyber sleuth story

Ever since the end of it all – and the beginning of it once again, with the future – no, _timelines_ themselves, changed, as Suedou would say, the events reoccurring in Tokyo have been back to their usual.

Back to their… _humanness._

With mysteries remaining boxed up, hidden; lingering in memory of those chosen five, as humanity only now began to re-evolve once again. In all hopes of not inducing anymore Eater-like creatures in its path, but then again… Wasn’t just _that_ that made it all so different?

Made that ‘adventure’ happen, made them realize, see; grow up as well;

And discover new worlds, new existences.

Meet the ‘Digimon’.

And having to let go of them just as so.

They all waved heartfelt goodbyes. Nokia especially, and Arata too, who only recently got to witness his own partner’s Mega evolution – through the help of the Cyber Sleuth of course. And it was the hardest for them – to have to let go of their partners that they befriended ever since Yuuko’s false identity made them choose. Even after Alphamon helped reconstruct their body back through the memories…

It still hurt. They missed their partners.

The bonds they’ve created, friendship, all of those fragments—

But the time of grieving passed. They could all feel bad about them; Omegamon, Magnamon, everyone else, but it was the right choice. To restore back order to both the Digital World, and their own.

And so, life continued.

Somewhat in the same path as before, at least for the Cyber Sleuth. The small interaction with Kyoko – the _real_ Kyoko, and not Alphamon in disguise – it scooted back to being an assistant detective. And perhaps you could call it fate, but with the advancement of the Digital technology, and Digimon’s own pieces finding themselves in-between, EDEN was slowly finding a path to maybe, just maybe—

“Have you spaced out again?”

The familiar voice brought the agent back to reality.

“I’ll go ahead and take that as a yes,”

They shyly smiled it away, and the blonde superior returned it.

“As I was saying, a new case came in. However, the client refused to respond meeting with us at the agency, and specified for your assistance directly,”

Kyoko’s smooth voice continued, and the young detective listened on, curiosity showing at the mentioned details.

“I take it you’re acquainted with our client already then?” Before any sort of answer came, the most crucial part of that detail was necessary – and it came; “‘Alphamon’ …A peculiar name, isn’t it?”

“!!”

The look of surprise had the junior detective practically jaw-dropped, and Kyoko’s silent chuckle followed that.

“Heh, what got you so worked up about?”

Though hardly calmed down, her assistant sprouted out a lot of vague information for the other to follow, and she best decided to just let them solve this on their own.

“I can see you don’t need my assistance for this, so best hurry up, hm? Don’t want to have our client waiting,” The young detective excitedly nodded, and the case’s location was finally revealed; “It's at Kowloon LV3,”

Gone. _Immediately_ and so happy about it, too. Those elegant black eyes could only watch the flamboyant figure run off carefree, to another of their own adventure.

And _of course_ they’d be incredibly excited over it, because how could _they not._ If Alphamon managed to cross, then-- Digimon could be interacted with, right? EDEN found a way to communicate? Or maybe something entirely else, or—

“Heey, where are you going in such a hurry?! Hey!”

Somewhere, no doubt handling the Rebels in EDEN, Nokia yelled out to her friend. _But they didn’t have time for that._ Not now.

“Jerkface, I won’t forget this! I’ll hunt you down to tell me all about it later!”

And she got a hasty wave as a confirmation to that, whilst feet rushed to the spot intended. And the closer they came, the closer the sight was;

Truly in his own large armor, the black and heavy appearance overshadowing that small and puffed-out face, the “Aloof Hermit”, as they called him, was looking around. Red eyes not even noticing his friend nearing. But when they neared close enough, quite literally jumping excitedly to the mega, he finally turned around too. And if that expression could show a warm smile, it definitely would.

“Ah, it’s been awhile hasn’t it?”

The gentle and sweet voice the mega held; the agent couldn’t suppress their happiness and immediate chatter. So many words sprouted out in the moment, as if the two hadn't seen each other for a whole one of their lifetime. Alphamon listened, too, responding and answering questions best he could, for some time just having the two stand and talk until the Digimon slowly pointed out the means of his request.

“You didn’t forget about the case of being here, I would hope,”

His friend regained their posture again, taking on the junior-stance of a detective, as all those previous cases would fold.

“Then… To officially ask of you, I do believe this should be of no hardships,”

Surely enough, they reviewed the case before heading out. It was a simple retrieval of an item. They’ve grown accustomed to those by now, though Digimon seemed to still be losing their things apparently. In the back of their mind, one could wonder if the Digimon had requests such as these in the Digital World too.

“One of my… _items_ , that I hold dear to my heart, isn’t with me any longer. It seems to have disappeared as I was making my way back to your cybernetic world,” EDEN most likely, and though the uncharacteristic hesitancy of the other, Alphamon continued. “Let's see if you have been keeping up with your work at the agency. May I have you look for it?”

The agent nodded, looking up to the large mega and confirming one last bit of that.

“It’s likely around this area as that’s what we used to come across,” In conclusion, Kowloon. No specific floor of it was specified, but they would search throughout the entire section with a smiling face if need be. “Very well, I will await your return then. In the meantime, I must attend a few jobs of my own,”

Though the armored Royal Knight was given a sideways glance, he shrugged it off.

“Don’t worry, I will find you once done,”

And with that, the two headed towards their own respective paths. The black mega quickly flew out of the area, likely heading towards his own mentioned duties of a leader, and his friend went to solve the case of their own. in reality, it wasn’t a case as one would’ve expected prior to the previous. A little, or _slightly longer than little_ bit of searching, but they eventually found the said missing item Alphamon no doubt had in mind.

It stood out on the ground, and it was hidden away enough not to catch the attention unless you searched for it. In fact, it was for the said fact of _what it was_ that it stood so unimpressive and uninteresting.

A ‘precious thing’;

A photo.

Coming within view to pick up, a small sound escaped the bewildered face. Not only of human origin, but it seemed to reflect the human’s…

“…”

Lost in the confusion, caught in the moment, the quality somewhat blurry and meddled, even the mega’s own finger ending up in the picture, but it clearly showed another of the Royal Knights in it.

The entire photograph was of Omegamon, that odd humanly function Alphamon undoubtedly discovered baffling the little expression the white knight could be seen having in the heat-of-the-moment snap of the camera. Embarrassment to be obvious from his body language.

And judging by the evidence, it was clear the other took it. Out of fun, amusement, or a simple curiosity of the human gadgets, at one point in their entire world-saving adventure, the two serious Digimon have found the time to experiment with something so pure. To have taken a hold of a camera, and even have it printed out to serve as a not only digital memory, but _physical_ one too.

How, when, - most likely during the preparations for the Digital world – but this had somehow opened up a whole new side to their fellow friends.

Perhaps it could be expected from the fusion, as he learned from the _Nokia Express_ herself, and maybe Alphamon took his human curiosity to higher means, but to think… No, in fact, Kentaurosmon was so easily dragged into Rina’s antics. And her UltraforceVeedramon too.

Maybe humans held more influence than one thought.

Maybe this wasn’t that odd.

_“Something tells me you’ve acquired my belonging,”_

A message came through the Digivice, and attention snapped back into the agent once again.

Fingers tapped out a reply.

_“Yeah! Come meet me back at the entrance,”_

No further conversation went on, and they headed back to the intended spot instead as well. No time wasted in the making. Undoubtedly, it was important to the black knight as all the other items were to the previous Digimon. He was already standing at the meeting spot, those red eyes if anything could be called exciting, waiting for their arrival.

Of course, this _was_ a case, and his friend happily delivered it solved. Slowly nearing one another, and the dirtied paper was handed to its owner, large armored fingers taking it back.

“Yes, this is it,” Voice confirmed, and though they already knew it was, they took the statement as a positive one anyway. “You haven’t neglected your detective skills. Just as I would’ve expected,” But that was the _human_ part of them. To improve; evolve, in their own ways. “Has Kyoko been treating you well?”

The young detective nodded, and small chatter sparked up regarding the matter of the _real_ Kyoko Kuremi, but they soon noticed their friend’s focus wasn’t on the story;

Or on them either.

The black Royal Knight had his eyes set upon the photograph in his hands, that deep gaze likely trailing over thoughts, memories, everything the past brought with it. All the heavy loses, gains, and so much more. And they didn’t want to interrupt that moment. It seemed a door locked from many eyes right now.

Maybe they could open it.

  
“Have I… ah, what?” Grounded to reality by another question, the Digimon finally responded. “The meaning behind it?”

A low hum, but there was vague satisfaction heard in that silent smirk.

“A valid interest as you've acquired this...” Even the mightiest needed a moment to think upon the start of the story, but it came soon enough. “While our worlds allowed us to co-exist in yours as well, I took it upon myself to… attempt one of your, activities, as they call it here,”

It explained the theory that living as Kyoko has no undoubtedly had the mega grow interested in human affairs, and Alphamon expanded on that sooner than his friend liked the little jump off of the topic.

“I’ve watched many of your festive amusements, and it took some time to understand them indeed. However, as I’ve inherited the woman’s memories and broadened the boarders between our minds—” Already growing in his own monologuing, it came interrupted rather fast, and red eyes if ever-so-lightly widened at the upcoming question which proved to be the means of the interruption. “Why… Omegamon?”

Serve Yggdrasil, lead the Royal Knights in order, use the human decoy to disobey and go up against your very kin; watch even the _worlds_ be rebuilt, yet none could prepare the Aloof Hermit for this.

“Ah… well, you see…”

“—They are partners,”

A third voice interrupted, and though Alphamon only glanced over, his young friend very much jumped out of their skin at the surprise. Because no, they _don’t_ feel the other noble’s presences, and no, they did very much not see Dukemon jumping down from the sheer width in size that is the black mega.

“Just as you, Digimon are capable of devotion for one another too. I take it Alphamon holds this specific memory formatted by your world dear to him, and wished to preserve it,"

Clutching their chest and dragging the soul back into their body, but the detective nodded. And this time, Alphamon let out a small laugh as well.

“Is it so odd for us to wield humanly functions? Or are you curious as to the process of how we—”

The mega was again interrupted, this time with more urgency as the said topic seemed to very much be unwanted territory. And yet with so much knowledge, not even he knew why right off the bat.

Still, the warmth in his voice never left.

“Perhaps humans and Digimon don’t differ in quite _all_ aspects, hm?”

Love being one of them.

And speaking of love and friendship;

“Dukemon!” The fusion himself finally descended, seemingly catching up to his best friend and the situation as well. “Ah, detective. How is Nokia doing?”

Omegamon asked soon enough, recalling back on his dear friend and tamer, to which the agent answered, even offering to go see her, as she was… likely not too far from all the action. Though it seemed the Royal Knights seemed to be in a hurry this time around.

“I’d like it if you sent her my greetings. But unfortunately, we haven’t the time to wander around your world right now,” Although the topics switched a little too quickly, that young happy face still managed to snoop around it one last time, and confirm the relationship between the two Digimon. “A- are we…? Well, yes, Alphamon and I are what you would call ‘mates’,”

Humans certainly do not call each other “mates” in the context, but the former had the right idea, more or less. And with that out of the way, that little stability in the white knight's voice had easily cracked when another question came. Much more unexpected and blunter.

“H- how do we... kiss…?”

This time came silence after that little stutter. All three of the knights somewhat pretending they didn’t hear that, and even Alphamon’s apparent _love_ for his partner wasn’t enough to help him and jump in. There were simply some things you left to another; that appeared as a fact for Digimons too.

Omegamon raised his hand up, the Garuru Canon trying to serve as fingers scratching over his face in embarrassment. It was a bit awkward, but really, the mega lacked any accurate response to _begin with_ and embarrassment easily crawled up at the subject. Throughout the white, a faint blush was still hard to detect, but contrary to him; it was the black mega that had his tendencies sparked up in flames. So calm, so usually composed, Alphamon suddenly turned and grabbed the other by the wrist.

“I’m afraid Yggdrasil is requesting our presence,”

Flushed to his very Digi-core, the Royal Knight refused to even face his human friend, keeping his face straight, head turned, and eyes averted.

“I suppose he is…”

Dukemon lightly chuckled underneath his helmet, following up on the such _majestic lie_ of their leader. He turned to leave as well, though the fusion seemed to be behind on the act.

“He is?—”

“He _is,”_

Omegamon tried again to detect the supposed presence, eyeing his partner’s stern red eyes. But when they met in accordance, it was that large and _red -_ no, not the actual colored feature - face hiding in his own bulky armor that explained Alphamon’s actions. Almost looking pleadingly, far too vulnerable and shy for what a leader should be; _wanting to run away._ The expression readable only to the other, and blue eyes gazed for a second to understand – and then smile; _chuckle._

Wear such a warm face, that the white mega extended his hand, reversed out his weapons to fingers, and lightly petted the black ear-like antennas of his mate, curling around them in little soft touches. Thumb gently stroking the parts.

“I understand, Alphamon,”

Their leader shyly swatted the hand off his head, proceeding to compose himself and act out the role, hearing all three voices soundly laugh around him.

“…As Omegamon mentioned, we cannot stay here this time around,” The agent caught up to the little runaway as well, and though the mega was only half-lying, it was evident their time of the portal’s opening – or whatever force allowed their paths be crossed – was temporary. “With your cyber network progressing in digital regards, it is likely this won't be our last meeting,” Flying up, the Hermit eyed his friend down, who nodded. “Until the time comes…”

Voice drifted off, and with one last look up at the three Royal Knights, the junior detective waved up, watching the three colors fly off deeper in the EDEN network, out of sight and reach, going back home once again. It felt as if... all of this happened already, and was only happening again. Maybe in a co-existing reality, or another dimension, or many other possible timelines...

As if on queue, the digital device rang, and that deep thought was cut off for another time.

_“What’s your status on the case?”_ Kyoko spoke out through the screen. _“Oh, you’re finished? Return to the agency then. A new case just came in,”_

A nod of confirmation, and they slowly headed back too, with memories of the recent events still heavily lingering. To have seen Alphamon – to have seen _the Digimon_ again. That they were okay. That after the gate closed, in fact, it _wasn’t_ the end. To know that their worlds were safe now, and to hear that they _would_ meet again. To even learn that the serious tone and heavy duties didn’t up all space in their hearts, and they, too, held innocence of curiosity. And to find out that Digimon are capable of loving just as humankind itself.

It was as if you were learning about them all over again, and the "monsters" weren’t just ‘programs’ and data. That those "monsters" shared mutuality with humankind, and held the same care and desire in their own hearts.

Maybe Alphamon was right. In the end, maybe humanity and Digimons, at least for the topic of love, couldn't differ so much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> omegamon is alphamons "precious thing"
> 
> ~~tho how do you lose a mega that big~~


End file.
